Dreams After Dreams
by ohitsmelx3
Summary: So Random is being cancelled, but Sonny won't let her dreams be that way, without Chad's support, she sets out for her next aspiring dream. My second Story! Review Please! T for language.


**Hi :) I'm back for my second story! Yes...I don't know. I'm going to be doing a couple one shots...or is this going to be a two shot? till I really get the hang of this, oh, and go check out my other story! Please Please Please Please Review! This would make me so happy! & You love to make someone smile, don't you? Hate it? Tell me please! I love honest people! Love it? Want it to become more than just a One Shot? Let me know, sillys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing? Did you not know that? Go sit in a corner, no one likes you anyways.**

* * *

Tears fell from her eyes as she started to pack of her things in to a cardboard box. It was completely over. Everything she had worked for. It was everything to her.

"Sonny, don't cry! I mean you must have had a back up plan, it was going to happen very soon anyways." A very cocky, but sympathetic blonde said, as he picked up a picture of her and her mother, tracing his finger over it.

"Shut up, Chad. Don't you get it? This was all I wanted. This was all I planned for." So here it was; So Random was canceled, do to the fact that they had almost no viewers- and people were simply not interested in watching people be fools, they would rather watch 16 year old girls be pregnant! Sonny folded up her skort from her Check It Out Girls sketch. Oh, the memories. Her friends too had been disappointed, but one bad thing made a good thing for her cast mates, Tawni was off starting her shoe designing career, Nico & Grady were getting ready for their big comedy Tour in the winter, and Zora couldn't wait to go to spy school, something she's always dreamed of doing. But not Sonny. Sonny had no where to go, but back to boring old Wisconsin- to be a has been.

She felt Chad's warm hand on her shoulder "Sonny- I....Why don't you stay with me? Instead of going back to Wisconsin. You know maybe if you 'fake dated' me again it could get you more publicity and you'll get offered a job."

Although, for Chad, this was genuinely sweet, but that's not how Sonny looked at it "Chad, I'm not going to date you just so I can keep being in the media! What kind of low life would do that? Oh, yeah you would! I want to be famous for me, and not for any other reason."

Chad suddenly felt something in him unleash, "Sonny, well what the hell are you going to do? This is your last chance! Your going to be a nothing! Don't you get it? Just because you got the most viewed channel on You Tube doesn't mean that will ever happen again, it was luck, Sonny."

Tears started pour down Sonny's eyes, the thought of her dream being taken away. Chad grabbed her so suddenly "You need me Sonny, you do. You'll thank me later but for now, you need my help more than ever."

And as soon as he said that, she wrestled out of his grip "Chad! I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I'm going to make it, I swear!"

Chad paced the room once, very angrily "Well, what the hell is it your planning, Munroe? What's going to keep you from sitting out on the streets starving? Do you mind letting me in on this plan that your not telling me about?"

Sonny whimpered a minute, than she reached behind her, to her vanity, she put her hand inside a small box. She closed the lid, she had a little piece of notebook paper in her hands. She held it out to Chad, he took it.

She stared at his bright blue eyes as he read it aloud:

"_**But you're so hypnotizing**_

_**you got me laughing while I sing**_

_**you got me smiling in my sleep**_

_**And I can see this unraveling**_

_**you're love is where I'm falling **_

_**But please don't catch me."**_

Chad read it over again, and again. Sonny was dying for a response, right now, he offered none, than he looked up at her "Sonny, what the hell is this?"

Sonny looked down and put her hands at her sides "I- It's for a song I'm writing. I want to sing Chad. I know its not a lot but...I think it could be something." Sonny said, barely audible.

Chad stared at her, she wished those bright blue eyes would stop staring at her. Finally, he took it in one hand, made a fist, and crumpled the small piece of paper, letting it fall to the ground. "That's your plan? Just saying, oh, acting didn't work...let's try singing. Sonny the comedian! Sonny the actress! Sonny the singer! Sonny, it just doesn't work like that. You can't march in to Hollywood, only a verse in front of you, thinking that your going to be going double platinum by next year!"

Sonny was now almost done packing, zipping up her suitcase "I can do whatever I want Chad, I can dream whatever I want! You of all people shouldn't be telling me what I can or can't do! Mr. I've had everything handed to me my whole life! You'll see! You'll all see that Sonny Munroe can do whatever she sets her mind to!"

And with that, Sonny picked up her suitcase, making a glance around the completely bare prop room, shutting off the light, closing the door on Chad, and than walking out of the studio- not ever looking back.

She threw her suitcase in the back of her beaten up 1994 Honda Accord, none of her possessions mattered to her, only the crumpled piece of paper she clutched in her hand as she drove down the glittery streets of Hollywood. She was free and ready to be spontaneous, like the road ahead of her.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you Hate it? Do you want me to continue? I don't know! You have to review! Please help me out! This is only my second story! Please Please Please with cherries on top?**


End file.
